What If?
by NH23
Summary: Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you were someone else would your life be simpler? Do you ever think about what it would be like if one day you woke up and all your dreams had come true? Do you ever feel like the world would be better without you in it? Two different people think these same thoughts in different contexts but can they help each other?
1. Chapter 1

** THE ODD DUCK**

Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you were someone else would your life be simpler? Do you ever think about what it would be like if one day you woke up and all your dreams had come true? Do you ever feel like the world would be better without you in it? I do every day when I wake up these are the questions that run through my head what if that what if this, but that exactly what they are what if's they aren't going to happen so why bother wondering, thinking and feeling? But each morning you choose to move forward or to simple give up.

I guess I should introduce myself; my name is Haley James. I'm seventeen but I have seen more stuff then the average eighty year old would in their life. I live in a small town Tree Hill, North Carolina it split in two by this lake one side the rich and glamorous though I can't really imagine them being looking like the walk off a runaway though with the amount of money they have I'm sure they have paid for it to look that way. Then there the other side, my side, where the crimes are committed, the drugs are taking and the poorer live. I live in a one bedroom apartment type place with my mum well when she actually here. See my dad died in a hit and run when my mum was pregnant with me, but everyone knows around where I live the gang (who are too call for a name) killed him because he tried to get out when he found out he was going to be father according to my Nan he spout all this crap about wanted to be a good dad, well what a good dad he was getting kill so I never got to meet him. I know what you're think shouldn't I be upset and saying how much I wish I got to meet him. Well I would but see after I was born my mum turn to drugs to help her forget the love of her life death. But surely you wouldn't sleep with anyone random guy who will pay for your drug habit if you were deeply hurt or maybe you would? So for the first eleven years I live with my Nan till she dead, heart attack but raising my mother and dealing with her 'mistakes' as my Nan called them I don't blame her heart for having one, god I would of long before I was sixty nine.

But what about me, you say, even though I have drama fill family I'm completely different I don't like attention actually rather avoid it all together if I can even as a child I would rather be on my own than centre of attention, so I live with my head in the books to forget about my life and to make sure I get the best possible grades so I can make sure I get into a college far away from this god for sake place. I'm just about to start to my junior year on the other side of town. Normally I would have gone to Tree Hill community school but due to lack of funding they were mixing the school with the school on the other side and my dream of going to college to get away from my mother and this town I have to go to Tree Hill High with the rich kids. See the rest of the students they were meant to go with me don't really attend school enough for the principal to aloud them to attend.

I remember when I got called into the principal office saying Ms Heywood would like to talk to me about me attending Tree Hill High. I walked into a storage room/office with the minimal funding the principal office also had to have teaching supplies in it too. "Ah…Miss James please take a seat." Ms Heywood demanded I'm surprise she even knew my name but I suppose I'm the only student in this shit that get A's and actually has a change of getting somewhere she had to learn my name. I took a seat on the other side of her desk/classroom table. "Yeah umm…Miss Brown said you wanted to talk to me about attending Tree hill High" I said hoping it would be a quick 'good luck' so I could leave, could I smell tuna and is that feet? God couldn't she open a window. "Yes dear I wanted to say well done for all your hard work over the last two years" She said in a conceding tone, "I wanted to say well done I just receive a phone call saying you have a place. You will be the one of the students out of the five attending Tree Hill High I expect you are very proud with yourself" again with the tone and well if that meant to be a genuine smile that god knows what her fake smile looks likes.

So yeah I got in to the rich and glamorous school where I'll have to endure snotty girls and Mr big shot guys for two years, yippy! With a uniform seriously I have never had to wear a uniform before I mean really why I have to wear a pleaded green skirt and a white blouse with a green tie with their precious logo on and a green blazer. What with all the green? I mean why couldn't it be black now I can do black. No I'm not some emo but I like dark colours it suits my mood more I guess.

I guess you could say I'm a bit of odd duck, I always sorted of blended in looks wise, with my chocolate brown long wave locks, my slim figure and my brown doe eyes with the perfect white teeth for what my Nan use to say dazzling smile I have. But personality wise I never really fitted in, most girls hate me for my looks or that I don't seem to care about anything and guys I don't think I could ever trust one to be honest guess I got some daddy issues. So I keep to myself and I like that and everyone knows you can't trust anyone but yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr Big Shot**

Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you were someone else would your life be simpler? Do you ever think about what it would be like if one day you woke up and all your dreams had come true? Do you ever feel like the world would be better without you in it? I do every day when I wake up these are the questions that run through my head what if that what if this, but that exactly what they are what if's they aren't going to happen so why bother wondering, thinking and feeling? But each morning you choose to move forward or to simple give up.

So yeah my name Nathan, Nathan Scott if you haven't heard of me where the fuck have you being? I'm captain of Tree Hill Ravens best point guard anyone seen since my father Dan Scott. I'm also the king of Tree Hill, every girl hanging off my every word (and something else you can't help it if you look like a Greek God) and every guy wanting to be me. Bet you must think I love my life. Well I do I'm not going apologise for that you can't help what family you're born in to, luck for me it's the rich and beautiful. With my dad owning several car dealerships and my mom always off saving some poor kids somewhere I have more money than you could want. I also have girlfriend Rachel Gattina, (the girl that up for anything) who lucky for me doesn't mind if I cheat on her as long as I make sure to pick up something expensive after for her. But anyway I live in a small town Tree Hill, North Carolina it split in two by this lake my side the rich and glamorous where basketball defines where you place is being captain mean everyone knows me and knows to stay out my away if there at the bottom of the food chain and trust me means everyone expect my friends or so-called friends. Then there's the other side, where the crimes are committed, the drugs are taking and the poorer live definitely not a place I'll ever be seen in.

Bet you think I'm jerk, well you're right I am. But I have to be too survive this place home, school, the basketball court, anywhere it just comes with the territory. I'm not saying it right or that it not tiring it just the way it is. The status quo and all that shit. That why I can't wait to get out of this place go to college somewhere across the country and get away from being Dan Scott's prodigy son, Deb's Scott miracle child or the Nathan Scott. To be just Nathan a guy with great basketball talent, no pressure, no fake friends. Just a guy trying to make his dream of being NBA player come true. But I have to sort my grades out for this to ever happen.

See at the end of my sophomore year I got call into the principal office saying Mr Turner would like to talk to me about my grades and basketball. I strolled into large office with windows that you could see out off but no one could look in properly easier to have affair with your secretary that way. "Ah…Mr Scott please take a seat." Mr Turner demanded I'm surprise he even talk to me that way especially as I'm the star of this school and the only one that brought two back to back championships. I took a seat on the other side of his large oak desk. "Yeah so what do you want?" I said hoping it would be a quick well done for winning the championship again and try a bit with your school work. "Yes well see your grades are exceptionally…..terrible Nathan even Tim Smith doing better than you. To put bluntly in less you get a tutor next year you aren't going to play. So here the deal find a tutor in the first week back next year or say goodbye to basketball. Okay got it?" He said in a conceding tone, god I hate that man.

So yeah I got to find some nerd to help me so knowing my lucky I get some guy who jealous of me that won't help me or some girl that can't even breathe a word to me because she star struck. This is going to be fun year.


End file.
